1. Field
The present disclosure relates to tomography apparatuses and methods for reconstructing a tomography image thereof, and more particularly, to tomography apparatuses and methods for reconstructing a tomography image thereof, which may reconstruct a high-resolution tomography image by using the distribution of X-ray information detected by a detector.
2. Description of Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is an equipment for acquiring an internal structure of an object as an image.
For example, as a non-invasive testing apparatus, a medical image processing apparatus images and processes fluid flows, internal tissues, and structural details inside a body and shows the results thereof to users. A user such as a doctor may diagnose the disease and health condition of a patient by using a medical image output from the medical image processing apparatus.
A tomography apparatus is a typical example of an apparatus for imaging an object by irradiating an X-ray to a patient. Specifically, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus may be an example of the tomography apparatus. As a medical image processing apparatus, a CT apparatus may provide a cross-sectional image of an object. In comparison with a general X-ray apparatus, since the CT apparatus may express an internal structure of an object (e.g., an organ such as a kidney or a lung) in a non-overlapping manner, it is widely used to accurately diagnose a disease. Hereinafter, a medical image acquired by the tomography apparatus will be referred to as a tomography image. Specifically, a medical image acquired by the CT apparatus will be referred to as a CT image.
In order to acquire a tomography image, the tomography apparatus acquires raw data by performing tomography on an object. Then, the tomography apparatus reconstructs a tomography image by using the acquired raw data. Herein, the raw data may include projection data that is acquired by irradiating an X-ray to the object, or a sinogram that is a set of projection data.
For example, in order to acquire a CT image, the CT apparatus should perform an image reconstruction operation by using the raw data acquired by CT imaging.